


Refém

by 06manoo03



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #BNHA AU, E são heróis!, Eles tem individualidades, M/M, Nessa fic eles devem ter uns 25-28 anos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06manoo03/pseuds/06manoo03
Summary: {BrArg} {BNHA AU}Entrelaçou seu braço com o do loiro, cabeceando-o levemente na bochecha. Martín sorriu levemente, contente. Eram situações como a que passara hoje que o fazia realmente apreciar momentos como esse, tentando ignorar aquele medo constante de que tais momentos podiam ser interrompidos por uma única decisão errada em seu local de trabalho.
Relationships: Argentina/Brasil, Martín Hernández/Luciano da Silva





	Refém

**Author's Note:**

> Última fanfic que vou escrever para a semana! Terminei de escrever ela há uns 2min btw KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Puro desespero.
> 
> Resolvi usar a prompt de super-heróis, pois não pude resistir a ideia de fazer um crossover de LH com Boku no Hero- juntar duas das minhas coisas favoritas! Então, caso você não saiba muito sobre BNHA, algumas explicações abaixo: 
> 
> A partir de um certo momento, as pessoas começaram a nascer com super poderes (variando de pessoa para pessoa), que acabaram sendo chamados de individualidade;   
> Para conter as ações criminosas de pessoas que utilizavam suas individualidades para cometer seus crimes, surgiu a profissão de herói (não é a mesma coisa que um policial! A polícia continua existindo).   
> Tem algumas notas no final, para explicar mais algumas coisas que seriam spoilers da oneshot. 
> 
> Eu gostei bastante de escrever esta fic, mas achei o final meio rápido. Mas juro que não sei como continuar esta fic. Mas amei essa AU! Talvez eu escreva mais sobre os outros personagens de LH dentro desta AU e sobre cada individualidade. Me perdoem pela falta de imaginação para os nomes de heróis, mas eu não presto para isso. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem!

\- _Mercurio_ \- A voz de Sebastián ecoou no comunicador, e Martín fez uma careta por causa do volume exagerado- Consegue me ouvir?

\- Ouço até demais -Resmungou, tentando ajustar o comunicador em seu ouvido.

\- Ótimo. -Seu irmão disse, e pode imaginar ele sorrindo triunfante na base- O seu destino é a rua --. A polícia já isolou o local e não há rota de fuga para o vilão. Você tem 4 minutos e meio para chegar lá.

Esticou seus braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Pelo canto do olho, viu algumas crianças apontarem em sua direção com sorrisos, e acenou para elas, sorrindo brilhantemente.

\- Chego lá em três.

Começou sua corrida na mesma velocidade que qualquer outra pessoa, aumentando-a a cada passo que dava. Não demorou muito para que os olhos humanos dos pedestres não conseguissem mais distinguir sua forma, vendo apenas um raio prateado cruzando por eles.

Em qualquer outra época isso assustaria as pessoas, que ficariam desorientadas e desesperadas para se afastar do raio de luz. Mas, claramente, uma sociedade acostumada com super-heróis e vilões se agarrando no pau pela cidade não iria se assustar com qualquer coisinha.

Vantagens de se viver em uma sociedade pós-extraordinária.

Cessou sua corrida, cruzando os braços com um semblante triunfante. Deveria aparentar seriedade, sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar o orgulho que sentia de si mesmo.

\- E então, Sebas? Quanto tempo levei? -Perguntou, arrogante.

Seu irmão grunhiu no outro lado da linha, já cansado da personalidade do irmão.

\- Dois minutos e 57 segundos.

\- Ha! Isso é um novo recorde, não?

\- Não fica se achando muito não- A voz de Daniel invadiu a linha, e o sorriso arrogante de Martín aumentou- De nada adianta você chegar rápido se não conseguir derrotar o vilão.

\- Opa, cuidado para não se engasgar com a própria inveja, priminho- Riu malignamente, encarando o vilão com olhos calculistas- E realmente acha que eu não consigo cuidar disso sozinho? Pensa tão pouco assim de seu maravilhoso primo?

\- Ai, me poupa-

\- Foco na missão, os dois- Sebastián repreendeu-os, já farto da infantilidade de seu irmão e de seu primo- _Delgado_ , há quatro civis presos embaixo dos escombros, estou mandando a localização para você agora mesmo. _Mercurio,_ os pontos fracos do vilão são a panturrilha e a nuca, onde não está coberto por espinhos. Ataque-o pela panturrilha, será mais fácil usar sua individualidade nas pernas do que nos braços.

\- Entendido- Ambos disseram.

Pelo canto do olho, pode ver Daniel se movimentar pelos escombros, sem chamar a atenção do vilão. Esperou o primo ativar sua individualidade, seu corpo se deformando de uma forma que conseguisse entrar pelos escombros sem precisar erguê-los. Em menos de 5 minutos, todos os quatro civis já estavam sendo levados para longe do local, seus corpos deformados como o de Delgado. As ações de seu primo eram as de um profissional e lhe deixavam orgulhoso, mas jamais admitiria isso para o pentelho.

Esperou o mais novo chegar na esquina para ativar sua individualidade, aproximando-se sorrateiramente do vilão.

Victor Rodriguez, 40 anos. Individualidade: Espinhos. Basicamente consegue fazer com que espinhos surjam em seu corpo inteiro, podendo retirá-los com as próprias mãos ou lançá-los para longe. Quanto maior o espinho, mais rígido é. Procurado por roubo, sequestro, destruição de patrimônio público e pelo assassinato de uma criança de 4 anos. O tipo de vilão que Martín não conseguia sentir empatia alguma.

Escondeu-se atrás de um dos escombros da loja que fora atingido pelos espinhos de Rodriguez, calculando a sua distância até o vilão. Infelizmente, para usar sua individualidade, tinha de usar a matemática para regular sua força de aceleração em relação à distância que iria percorrer. Agradecia seus pais todos os dias por terem lhe obrigado a focar toda sua inteligência na área da matemática.

Voltou o olhar para o vilão, franzindo o cenho. O homem olhava ao seu redor com raiva e desespero, procurando uma rota de fuga. A polícia o circulava, tentando convencê-lo a se entregar pacificamente, recebendo uma chuva de espinhos- que não os atingiram por pouco- como resposta. Precisava acabar logo com aquilo, antes que mais alguém saísse machucado.

O melhor plano era atingir sua panturrilha, tirando-lhe o equilíbrio. Assim, teria mais facilidade em injetar-lhe o supressor de individualidade na nuca, que levaria 10 segundos para agir. Para ter sucesso, não podia errar sequer um passo. Respirou fundo, esfregando seu pé no chão rapidamente, faíscas saindo do contato.

  1. Assumiu posição de corrida, apoiando as mãos contra o chão. 2. Ergueu-se, tomando impulso para se jogar adiante. 1. Como um raio, aproximou-se de Rodriguez em um piscar de olhos.



\- AAAAAAAH!

\- Martín, afaste-se agora mesmo! -Sebastián gritou, alarmado.

\- Ninguém chega perto! Eu mato ela, eu juro!

Chegou no outro lado da rua (seu movimento sequer sendo notado pelo vilão, graças aos céus) em menos de um segundo, voltando a se esconder. _Tsc_. Chiou, uma expressão enraivecida em seu rosto. O local não havia sido isolado? Sebastián não havia visto com sua tecnologia? Pior ainda, como nem Daniel nem Martín foram capazes de perceber uma criança escondida do outro lado da rua? Por um descuido, o pior cenário possível estava acontecendo.

Victor segurava uma garota de mais ou menos 10 anos pelos cabelos, pressionando um de seus espinhos contra a jugular da criança. Bastaria apenas um pequeno movimento para que abrisse o pescoço da garota, que tremia aterrorizada com a situação.

Ela olhava desesperadamente ao seu redor, até que encontrou o olhar de Martín. Seus olhos arregalados praticamente berravam socorro, e Martín sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Se tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, não teria de fazer uma garota tão jovem passar por um trauma desses.

Respirou fundo, dando tapinhas leves contra seu rosto. De nada adiantava ficar se culpando agora. Precisava consertar aquela situação.

A verdade é que conseguia pegar a garota e afastá-la do homem em segurança. Conseguia fazer isso em menos de um segundo. Mas era arriscado demais. Assim que parasse de correr, que parasse de usar sua individualidade, seu corpo inteiro se recusaria a se mexer. E não havia nenhum outro herói ali para segurar o vilão.

\- Mercurio, _Psique_ já está a caminho- Sebastián disse, calmo.

Sorriu. Sebastián sempre parecia saber o que Martín estava pensando.

Engoliu em seco, preparando-se. Lembrou-se imediatamente da primeira vez que usara aquele movimento. Estava na sala de ginástica com Chile e Miguel, cada um treinando de seu jeito. Miguel estava escalando uma das paredes, treinando sua resistência corporal, enquanto Manu e Martín duelavam um contra o outro.

De repente, o chão começara a tremer. A tremer muito. _Terremoto._ Tentaram manter seu equilíbrio, nervosos com a possibilidade de tudo ao seu redor desabar sobre suas cabeças. Encarou Manuel, sentindo desespero ao ver a forma como os olhos do moreno se arregalaram, o olhar focado em algo atrás de Martín. Em alguém. _Em Miguel._

Virara-se a tempo de ver o amigo despencando da parede, caindo em direção ao solo. Debatia-se no ar, tentando colocar seu corpo em um ângulo que não fosse espatifar a cabeça assim que entrasse em contato ao chão do ginásio. Mas não conseguia. Estava a menos de dois metros do chão quando seus olhos desesperados encontraram os de Martín, lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos.

Martín só percebeu o que havia feito quando estava do outro lado do ginásio, abraçado à Miguel. Os dois se encararam com olhos arregalados, tentando entender o que diabos havia acontecido e por que Miguel ainda estava vivo.

Sentiu suas pernas pegarem fogo, um grito agoniado deixando seus lábios. Sua visão embranqueceu, e apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro de Miguel, tentando conter os gritos de dor.

O tremor cessou, e Manuel correu na direção dos dois. Seus olhos assustados seguiam a trilha de pegadas queimadas no chão de madeira do ginásio, chegando aos seus amigos com muito menos velocidade que Martín. O loiro acabara perdendo a consciência, para o pavor dos dois colegas, que encaravam suas pernas com olhares aterrorizados

Fora acordar só dois dias depois, em uma cama de hospital com seus pais chorando em cima dele e seu irmão lhe olhando com um olhar que dizia “olha o que você fez, caralho”. Aparentemente, havia usado uma velocidade de aceleração nunca antes usada por alguém com individualidade de movimentação, resultando em queimaduras em ambas as pernas, nos ombros e na parte superior de suas costas. Recebera uma bronca daquelas de seus pais e professores, mas também fora elogiado por ter salvo a vida de seu amigo.

Fora esse incidente que o fizera questionar se realmente queria ser um herói. A dor que sentira naquela época fora horrível. Era como se suas pernas fossem se desmanchar a qualquer segundo. Seus ombros e braços queimavam constantemente, espasmos de dor aparecendo a cada pequeno movimento. Suas pernas levaram três meses para se curarem completamente, e as outras queimaduras mais dois meses. Não sabia se conseguiria aguentar essa dor novamente. Porém, quando Miguel o visitou em uma de suas sessões de fisioterapia, com lágrimas nos olhos, e o chamou de “meu herói” ...Fora nesse momento que decidira de que aquele era o futuro que queria. Um futuro em que pudesse salvar aqueles em perigo.

\- Meu Deus, isso é jeito de tratar uma pessoa?

Sorriu. Já era hora.

Observou Psique se aproximar da polícia, seu uniforme refletindo a luz solar, deixando-lhe com um ar divino. Sua expressão era uma de indignação, mas Martín conhecia o homem o suficiente para saber que não passava de uma atuação.

\- Abaixem as armas agora mesmo! – Os policiais se entreolharam, hesitantes, mas fizeram o que lhes foi dito. Luciano voltou-se para o vilão, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto- Senhor Rodriguez, está machucado? Por favor, não se assuste, eu só quero ajudar.

O homem o encarava com um olhar desconfiado, mas parecia bem mais calmo do que antes. _Ótimo._ A individualidade de Luciano já estava ativada, então não levaria muito tempo para que o homem se acalmasse o suficiente para que seguissem com o plano. Quase se iludiu com a ideia de que não fosse extrapolar o uso de sua individualidade. _Quase._

\- N-não se aproxime! -Ele disse, pressionando o espinho com mais força contra o pescoço da garota.

\- Não precisa ter medo, senhor Rodriguez. Eu prometo ajudá-lo!

\- E-eu...Eu quero um carro! E passagem livre para fora da cidade.

\- Mas é claro, tudo que o senhor pedir será preparado- Luciano respondeu calmamente, um sorriso gentil em seu rosto. Sinalizou algo para a polícia, que começou a se afastar. Psique voltou o olhar para Victor, sério- Eu terei de pedir para que solte a criança, senhor Rodriguez.

\- N-não! Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Você deve ter pedido reforços, pra quando eu soltar a criança vocês me levarem pra prisão- Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto do homem. A individualidade de Psique realmente era algo surpreendente- E-eu...Eu não tive culpa! Foi ela quem me atacou!

\- A criança de três anos atacou você, senhor Rodriguez? – Luciano disse, um sorriso formando-se em seu rosto.

Oh, começou.

Luciano teria sido um ótimo vilão.

\- E-eu-

\- Acha mesmo que alguém vai acreditar nessa história? -Ele rosnou, seu tom de voz sinalizando perigo. O homem se encolheu, confusão, medo e insegurança espalhando-se por todo seu corpo. Ele ainda não percebera, mas a formação de espinhos em seu corpo diminuía cada vez mais- A verdade é que o senhor sequestrou uma garotinha de apenas três anos e tentou abusar dela, senhor Rodriguez. E, frustrado por ela não parar de gritar e se debater, o senhor a sufocou até a morte com suas mãos. Não é verdade, senhor Rodriguez?

Martín apoiou suas mãos no chão, preparando-se.

\- N-não! Não foi assim que aconteceu!

\- Não? E como aconteceu? Poderia fazer o favor de explicar-me? -Luciano deu cinco passos a frente, fazendo com que o homem recuasse. Não parecia mais tão perigoso, encolhendo-se daquela forma, mas ainda segurava aquele maldito espinho, então não podiam abaixar a guarda.

\- E-eu...

\- Senhor Rodriguez.

O tom de voz de Luciano era firme, alarmando o homem. Seus olhos castanhos foram na direção de Mercurio, piscando levemente. Martín assentiu, esfregando seu pé esquerdo contra o chão.

\- O senhor precisa de ajuda. Você sabe disso. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo- Ele estendeu os braços, como se fosse abraçar o homem, que o encarou com surpresa e esperança. Uma falsa esperança.

Martín jogou-se para a frente, correndo.

\- O quê!

O espinho saiu voando de sua mão, uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto. Olhou para o outro lado da rua, encarando as duas pessoas que se encolhiam contra o chão. Martín pressionava a garota contra seu peito, cerrando os dentes em uma tentativa de conter seus grunhidos de dor.

Raiva tomou todo o rosto do vilão, que fuzilou o herói com o olhar. Curvou-se para a frente, na mesma posição que fazia sempre que começava a lançar espinhos ao seu redor, preparando-se. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse exclamar de surpresa, foi jogado contra o chão, o joelho de Psique pressionado contra suas costas. Sentiu uma picada contra seu pescoço, e não demorou para perceber que já não conseguia mais usar sua individualidade. Soluços escandalosos começaram a deixar seus lábios, uma expressão de puro desespero em seu rosto.

Luciano franziu o cenho, uma expressão sombria no rosto.

\- Chorar não vai ajudá-lo em nada- Esperou os policiais algemarem o homem antes de voltar a se erguer, um suspiro deixando seus lábios- A única coisa que lhe resta é refletir sobre seus pecados dentro de uma cela. Eu rezo para que o senhor se torne em uma pessoa melhor, senhor Rodriguez.

Afastou-se, sem olhar nem uma única vez para trás. Em menos de 5 segundos, sua expressão, antes sombria e vazia, tornou-se em uma de preocupação, e correu na direção de Martín.

\- Mercurio!

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu corpo, balançando o homem pelo ombro, que estapeou sua mão. O loiro tentou sentar-se, em vão, pois Luciano voltou a empurrá-lo contra o chão.

\- Nananinanão! O senhor pode ficar quietinho aí. Acha que eu não sei que suas pernas estão ferradas? Você só vai levantar essa bundinha do chão quando o _señor_ _Juan_ der um peteleco bem forte na sua testa.

Martín grunhiu, fechando os olhos. Era incompreensível como a personalidade do moreno mudava de Psique para Luciano.

A garotinha, finalmente recuperando-se da paralisia, começou a soluçar alto, lágrimas grossas deixando seus olhos.

\- Uwaaaaa! Me desculpa, moço!

Awwn. Que fofa.

\- Ah, mas não é isso que ele quer ouvir, meu anjo- Luciano disse, fazendo carinho nos cabelos cacheados da garotinha. Ainda soluçando, ela voltou sua atenção para Luciano, que sorriu amigavelmente- A palavra certa é o-bri-ga-do! Vamos lá, quero ver você caprichar na hora de falar.

Ela secou as lágrimas, ainda tremendo um pouco. Com olhos ainda úmidos, voltou o olhar para Martín, que lhe sorria docemente.

\- O-obrigada, moço!

Ok, seu trabalho valia todos os machucados e dores que sentia. Queria muito dizer algo, que não tinha por que agradecer, ou que não precisava chorar, mas, não conseguia abrir os lábios. Tinha a impressão de que o momento que abrisse sua boca seria o momento que gritos começariam a sair de sua garganta.

\- Mariana!

Uma mulher, provavelmente, a mãe da criança, correu na direção deles, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Abraçou-se a garota fortemente, chorando. Martín e Luciano observaram o reencontro com sorrisos no rosto, contentes. Após os médicos (que foram chamados) se certificarem de que a garota não estava machucada, as duas se despediram dos heróis com lágrimas no rosto. 

\- Tô passando, tô passando.

Martín estremeceu, apertando a mão de Luciano instantaneamente. Uma risadinha deixou os lábios do moreno, que lançou um olhar de pena para o loiro.

\- Caraca, mas vocês pirralhos não conseguem ficar um dia sem se machucar.

\- Hehe...E aí, señor Juan...- Luciano cumprimentou-o, uma expressão nervosa no rosto. Não iria ser a vítima da individualidade do homem, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia esquecer de todas as vezes que tivera de ser tratado pelo homem.

\- Não me enche o saco- O homem se ajoelhou, grunhindo ao ver o estado das pernas de Martín- Você é um pé no saco mesmo, moleque. Achei que já havia aprendido a utilizar sua individualidade.

Martín quis mandar ele ir tomar no cu. Graças aos céus não tinha forças nem para abrir a boca.

\- Bem, lá vamos nós. Um petelecozinho.

Os sons dos gritos de Martín misturaram-se aos grunhidos agoniados e simpatizantes de Luciano.

.

\- Hoje foi um vexame- Martín resmungou, seus lábios formados em um biquinho.

\- Ei, não foi tão ruim assim- Luciano o consolou, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Massageou a mão do loiro com seu dedão, recebendo um olhar cansado.

\- Claro que foi! Eu ainda não acredito que nem eu, nem o Sebastián e nem o Daniel vimos aquela criança. Você viu a cara dos dois quando chegamos na agência? -Martín balançou a cabeça negativamente, uma expressão frustrada no rosto- Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Sebas tão chateado. Ele com certeza deve estar se autocriticando sozinho no apartamento dele.

Luciano fechou os olhos, um sorriso calmo em seu rosto.

\- Não adianta nada ficar se culpando agora. O que eles precisam fazer é aprender através dos erros.

\- Diz isso pra ele.

\- Vou dizer. Amanhã. Hoje eu quero curtir minha noite com você...

Entrelaçou seu braço com o do loiro, cabeceando-o levemente na bochecha. Martín sorriu levemente, contente. Eram situações como a que passara hoje que o fazia realmente apreciar momentos como esse, tentando ignorar aquele medo constante de que tais momentos podiam ser interrompidos por uma única decisão errada em seu local de trabalho.

\- Eu odeio quando você usa a sua individualidade desse jeito.

\- Eu sei, Lu. Mas não tinha outra forma de salvar a garota.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu continuo odiando- Luciano fez beicinho, fuzilando-o com o olhar- Como desculpas, quero comer lasanha.

O loiro riu, já acostumado com aquele tipo de conversa.

\- Tá bem, tá bem. Mas amanhã você vai me fazer feijoada.

\- Queeee. Muito trabalho.

\- Não quero saber.

\- Tosco.

\- Bobo.

\- Bobão.

\- Crianção.

Sorriram um para o outro, aumentando o aperto em suas mãos, as alianças douradas brilhando em seus dedos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mercurio
> 
> Nome de herói do Martín (Argentina);   
> Sua individualidade permite que ele movimente suas pernas em velocidades absurdas, mas ele precisa regular a velocidade de aceleração para conseguir controlar;   
> Se correr em uma velocidade muito rápida, suas pernas sofrem com queimaduras e espasmos. 
> 
> Psique
> 
> Nome de herói do Luciano (Brasil);   
> Sua individualidade permite manipular o emocional daqueles ao seu redor, refletindo, consequentemente, na individualidade do sujeito. Se ele deprimir seu alvo, a individualidade para de funcionar, e se incentivar, a individualidade se torna cada vez mais forte;   
> Entretanto, não consegue fazer isso com sua própria individualidade. 
> 
> Delgado
> 
> Nome de herói do Daniel (Paraguai);   
> Sua individualidade permite deformar seu corpo, afinando-o ou esticando-o na forma que desejar;   
> É uma individualidade perfeita para resgate. 
> 
> Tech
> 
> Nome de herói do Sebastián (Uruguai);   
> Sua individualidade permite basicamente que ele opere como um computador;   
> Ele consegue ouvir através de Mercurio, Delgado e Psique graças aos comunicadores. Ele também consegue ver através deles, pois desenvolveu lentes de contato especiais para que eles usem em suas missões;   
> Ele basicamente fica na Agência acompanhando as missões a distância. Mas, não se engane! O trabalho dele é provavelmente o mais importante da agência. 
> 
> Señor Juan
> 
> Nome de herói do Juan (Cuba)- Sim, eles podem usar os próprios nomes como nome de herói;   
> Sua individualidade permite que cure instantaneamente as pessoas através de um peteleco. Porém, após receber o peteleco, o corpo passa por um processo doloroso de reconstrução (dura normalmente de 2 a 5 minutos), dando a impressão de que o corpo está pegando fogo;   
> Ele é basicamente uma Recovery Girl mais violenta kkkkkk.
> 
> Após se formarem no ensino médio, os quatro (Dani, Luci, Martín e Sebas) decidiram fundar uma agência juntos. Já que me falta imaginação, e isso aqui é um AU de Hetalia, o nome da Agência é MERCOSUL! Às vezes eles participam de missões em conjunto com os outros membros do LH. 
> 
> O vilão desta fic é um personagem original, que eu criei na hora de escrever mesmo. Bem irrelevante ele. Fiquei com muito nojo quando escrevi sobre ele, pois todos os crimes que ele cometeu são os que mais desprezo. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima! ~


End file.
